


Seeker's Comfort

by DariusSobreitus



Series: Age of Polyamory [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attraction, Bisexual Cassandra Pentaghast, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Non-Canon Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DariusSobreitus/pseuds/DariusSobreitus
Summary: Cassandra has a problem, she's falling for Dara Lavellan, the Inquisitor, as well as developing budding feelings for her Valo-Kas bodyguard, Hashra Adaar. One night to confess her feelings ends in an ideal, yet unexpected way. Not that it's entirely unwelcome...





	Seeker's Comfort

Cassandra woke up from a restful sleep, perhaps the best sleep she had woken to in a long time. Certainly, it was the best in the last year since the founding of the Inquisition.

                As she shifted in the bed, she came to realize that the bed she was in was too large and soft to be her cot in the building she resided in. For another thing, the sheets were soft, something akin to silk or satin, and further, she was naked.

                She slowly came to full consciousness, shifting in the large bed and opening her eyes. She was greeted with the sleeping face of the Inquisitor, Dara Lavellan, her eyes were closed and even in sleep she seemed to have a smirk on her lips. Cassandra gasped and sat up, pulling some of the blanket with her to cover her nude form. The action offered her some modicum of modesty, but it also woke up the elf in the bed. A pair of amber eyes opened instantly, nearly causing the Seeker to gasp again.

                “Good morning,” Dara said, stretching and groaning as she sat up. Unlike the human, she did not cover up, leaving her dark skin bare to Cassandra’s gaze. Unconsciously, Cassandra found herself tracing the white vallislin that was patterned over the elf’s skin. The smooth branch patterns of Mythal seemed to suit the slender figure of the Inquisitor. Especially in the way they seemed to draw emphasis to the breasts. “Well, glad to see you retained an interest since last night.”

                Cassandra snapped her gaze up to Dara’s face, split into a grin. The Seeker fought the blush threatening to color her face, and groaned as she lay back in the bed, resting her hand over her eyes. She rationalized this as a means to try and reconcile some bearing on how she got here, however, she knew she only did this to keep her gaze from the naked form of the Inquisitor next to her.

                This action did however focus her attention to fresh memories from the previous night. And the blush she held at bay crossed her face and crept down her neck and over her ears. “We slept together.” Cassandra’s tone was less of a statement and more of a belated realization.

                “That we did!” Dara said, Cassandra could hear the smile in her voice. The bed shifted, and the Seeker peeked to see the elf laying on her side with her head propped up, a cheeky smile on her face. “And let me just say, you have got a talented tongue.”

                Cassandra laughed, “Most people say I have a sharp tongue, not a talented one.”

                “Well, I guess in this case they go hand in hand!” Dara leaned forward and kissed the Seeker on the cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

                Dara rose from the bed and left towards the washroom, Cassandra once again found her eyes following the backside of the Inquisitor. When the door shut, she fell down upon the bed groaning in frustration.

                Cassandra was not such a reserved or sheltered woman to not know flirting or interest when she sensed it. Indeed, Dara Lavellan, first prisoner, then Herald and finally Inquisitor seemed to radiate an interest for her. She sought her counsel from simple mundane things to events that might shake the world, and though she would always follow her own volition, she always did consult her first. From there it was training, to sharing meals and long talks on the road between quests on the behest of the Inquisition.

                In that time, Cassandra had found herself growing closer to the charming young woman, at first she thought of it as a friendship, but soon found it to be more than that. The Seeker, soon found herself looking forward to the Inquisitor’s visits and speaking with her over meals or during travels. Smiles, jokes or flirtatious suggestions soon had the usually unflappable Cassandra speechless and with a strange longing in her chest. A longing that hadn’t existed since her time with Ragalyan, and while their relationship had been a passionate affair some years before, they had still held affection for each other up until the destruction of the conclave.

                This longing burned in Cassandra’s stomach and chest for weeks, when the Inquisitor had rushed off with a party without her. Instead, she rode off with Blackwall, Varric, Dorian and her personal Qunari bodyguard, Hashra Adaar.

                Technically it should be Vashoth, Hashra was a member of the Valo-Kas, the mercenary group in charge of security during the conclave. She had been at Haven when the Temple of Sacred Ashes exploded, leaving her the sole survivor of her brethren, she had been the first to find Dara when she stepped from the fade. For reasons unknown to Cassandra, or even to Leliana, Hashra declared herself the personal bodyguard of Dara, following her to seal the rift, and even when Haven fell, being the one to carry the elf to the remnants of the Inquisition.

                Cassandra had met with the Vashoth several times, usually staring resolutely at her and Dara as they sparred and offering only brief nods of approval and grunts of disapproval. It was…intimidating to be around the Vashoth woman, her height being a key factor, but her expression always hard and stone-like. She was beautiful, in her own manner, with strong features and full lips, and white hair that fell to between her shoulder blades in a braid.

                Regardless, she was a trusted member of the Inquisition, following Dara even into the worse of places. It wasn’t until one night that Cassandra discovered the particularities of their relationship.

                After they had returned, Cassandra was intent on speaking to Dara. About what, she didn’t know, half of her mind was intent on confessing her feelings and trying to reconcile them, the other half stubbornly insisted on seeing her friend.

                When she got to the Inquisitor’s chambers at the top of Skyhold’s tower, she had walked into the room without knocking. Perhaps it was eagerness, or perhaps it was nervousness, regardless she entered on a scene she had not expected to see.

                Dara Lavellan’s naked form on her bed, with Hashra’s face buried between her dark thighs. Despite not seeing the act itself, Cassandra knew it for what it was, she had already fantasized about such an action being done to her and doing it for Dara.

                Instincts in Cassandra had wavered, she knew the correct thing to do was to leave before they noticed her and make her way out unseen and unnoticed. A more…desperate part of her wanted to stand and watch, to see the grey skin of Hashra contrast with the dark skin of Dara, to imagine Cassandra between those dark thighs marked with vallaslin, and perhaps find out if they delved between her thighs.

                The latter of Cassandra’s instincts won out as she stood still and watched. She stood in the shadows of the stairs watching, a voyeur to something she wished she could experience for herself, with Dara. Perhaps that was what was most strange, there was no feeling or sense of jealousy or heartbreak, there was only want, desire and eagerness. It didn’t matter to Cassandra that there was another woman between Dara’s thighs, only that she wasn’t there with her. She hadn’t harbored explicit thoughts of the grey skinned woman, but lately, she had felt piercing eyes in her minds’ eye when she relieved herself at night. The feeling of them was intense, but not unwelcome, so long as the imagined sensation of Dara between her legs was met.

                It had been then, that Dara’s head lolled to the side, a deep moan spreading through her body and starting reactions within Cassandra’s body. The Seeker had suddenly wanted to be free of the clothing and simple armor she wore, now more than ever. She hadn’t removed her clothing, but a hand had slipped into her breaches and began to delve into the warm moisture there.

                It wasn’t long before Dara neared climax, and Cassandra threatening to do the same. Fantasies and dreams did not give credit to the reality, and only heightened her sensitivity and speed of her fingers. However, this speed and intensity warped her usual composure, and as both Inquisitor and Seeker neared climax, the latter had gasped, alerting the former to her presence. Cassandra had met Dara’s eyes as they stared into hers, and instead of the outrage and shock that should transpired from them, Cassandra saw only desire in the elf’s amber orbs.

                Then they climaxed, both, while staring into each other’s eyes, one standing the shadow of the stairs and the other with another woman between her thighs.

                Cassandra didn’t remember much other than the blissful release of the orgasm, and then of course both pairs of eyes on her and the sudden clarity of what she had done.

                However, instead of angered and shocked words, Dara had smiled, that damn smile that threatened to bring Cassandra to her knees, even more so at that moment.

                “Would you like to join us?” Dara had asked.

                There was no hesitation.

                “Yes,” Cassandra had croaked, leaving her place by the stairs and coming into the light of the room.

                In seconds she felt the warm and plumb lips of Dara on her own, and soon lost herself in the euphoria. Large, warm hands began to strip her, Hashra growling low in her throat, speaking of desire as well. Cassandra might have paid her similar lip-service if it wasn’t for the elf before her now. Not that the Vashoth seemed to mind, exploring Cassandra’s strong body with large hands, gracing her full backside in appreciation.

                It was a blur after that, kisses, licks, and whispered pleas. Cassandra knew she had tasted every part of both Dara and Hashra, and they of her before the night was done. She didn’t recall falling asleep, all she knew was that she had felt a warmth and security she hadn’t felt in a long time, if ever before.

                Now, here she lay in Dara’s bed, wondering what this meant for them. Perhaps it was a one-night ordeal that would fade as night had. Or, maybe something else could be born of it, but how could it? Dara was obviously in a relationship with Hashra, why they had agreed to let her join last night must’ve been a decision made in the moment, something not to take advantage of.

                As Cassandra considered gathered her clothes and leaving, the door to the chambers opened and shut. Were it not for the horns and white hair, the Seeker may have panicked at the precarious situation. Instead, Hashra arrived with a plate full of food in her arms. She saw Cassandra and nodded, approaching her and setting the tray on the edge of the bed. The Vashoth looked at the Seeker with an expectant look, as if asking her something.

                “Dara’s in the washroom,” Cassandra said. Hashra nodded and gestured to the food. She considered declining, but a roll from her stomach suggested against such an action. So she scooted towards the tray and picked at a plate of fruits.

                “Thank you,” Cassandra said, raising a grape to her mouth, but was stopped when Hashra frowned. Instantly the Seeker paused, wondering what she had done wrong. the other woman leaned forward, the frown still on her face, Cassandra considered leaning back, but instead she remained steadfast as the Vashoth’s face came closer. Her vivid golden eyes staring at her with focused scrutiny.

                Cassandra stared back at the grey woman as she stared into her eyes, her face intimately close, but perhaps not intimate in context. At last, the grey woman’s frowned dropped and she gave an approving nod.

                “You smell good,” Was all she said.

                Unsure of what to make of it, Cassandra stuttered a response, “T-thank you.”

                Hashra nodded, and Cassandra reached for a cup of water drinking from it to soothe her parched throat. “You tasted good too.”

                Cassandra nearly choked on the water in throat, but was able to gulp it down and not spit all over the edge of the bed. Hata frowned again, she made sure Cassandra was okay before speaking.

                “Sorry,” She said, her voice deep and forcibly clear in enunciation. “Kadan says I am…blunt like a hammer.”

                Casssandra, despite her burning throat found herself smiling. “You’re not the only one,” She said wryly. “I’ve been known to let my temper get the better of me, as with our dear Inquisitor.” Hata grunted in what the Seeker could only assume was an internal chuckle.

                “To be fair, that just made you more enduring,” Came the voice of said Inquisitor. Cassandra and Hashra turned to see Dara standing there, still nude, but certainly a bit more awake and refreshed. “There’s nothing quite like the end of the world and a gorgeous woman trying to protect you during it.”

                “I don’t hear how that has anything to do with my anger,” Cassandra said, bemused as she made space on the bed for the elf. She instantly plopped down between her and Hashra, popping a grape into her mouth.

                “The eyes,” Dara said mid-chew. “They really sparked when you were angry, when you calmed down a bit, I was already well entranced.”

                “Despite me wanting to kill you?”

                Dara shrugged, “Sometimes you feel safer around the particularly dangerous ones.”

                Cassandra could not help the blush that came to her face. She realized now was the time, the time to finally clear the air and determine what this was between them.

                “Inq-Dara,” The Seeker began, the elf and vashoth both turned to her, each picking up on the somber mood she radiated. “What…exactly are we?”

                Cassandra’s discomfort was easily seen, all while the elf and vashoth seemed more than relaxed and at ease with the situation. Dara shared a look with Hashra, then turned back to Cassandra.

                “Lovers?” The elf asked, it nearly floored the Seeker to hear such…binding words spoken so flippantly. “At least, if you want us to be. If it was just a one-time dalliance, you don’t need to be bound to us, but I think we’d be open to another in our bed.” The Inquisitor turned towards her horned lover. “Hashra, what do you think?”

                What could only be described as a predatory smirk crossed the vashoth’s face. “I like her.”

                Simple words that bore more meaning than what was outwardly stated. Truly, these two would live to infuriate her. Or perhaps…

                “So, there you go,” Dara said with a smile. “Your call, Cass. We’ll respect it either way.”

                There it was, down to her.

                If Cassandra had been asked for such an opportunity months ago, she would have declined, stone-cold. Having little experience in regards to romance, and having no dalliances with women, especially not two, she would have, at the time, declined without a second regret.

                Now though, she hesitated.

                Months had passed, and she had fought besides, saved, and been saved by both these women. A bond on the battlefield was not so easily broken, but what blossomed from that, from the trust, the camaraderie, and the feeling of safety and comfort around them.

                And of course the memory of last night. When they had wordlessly thrown themselves together like it was the most natural situation in the world, no tension, no confessions, and no miscommunications, such passion. Perhaps even, an inkling of love to come. How could she deny that for herself?

                It was true, getting used to being romantically and sexually involved with two women of different races would be an interesting challenge, but the Seeker did enjoy the occasional challenge. Especially given the rewards attached.

                Cassandra finally smiled and looked to the elf and vashoth.

                “Very well,” She said.

                Dara smiled brightly, “Yes, now how about we-“ The Inquisitor had leaned forward to steal a kiss from the Seeker, but instead she found a finger to her lips.

                “However, before we proceed,” She gave pointed looks to both Dara and Hashra. “After today, I want a proper courting. The romance, the poetry and the passion. I would consider last night and today a…precursor of what’s to come. That is, if the thought doesn’t frighten you?”

                Dara, for a change, blushed. The goading tone of the Seeker was something that sent heat straight between her legs. And oh how she loved it.

                “I’ve stared down demons in the fade, I’ve had to dance at an Orlesian ball,” Dara said confidently. “I think I can court one Seeker.”

                Cassandra smiled. “Good.”

                Dara then leaned forward all the way and kissed Cassandra. The Seeker and Inquisitor lost their thoughts as they gave into the passion, that is until the bed dipped. Both women broke apart to take in an obviously impatient Hashra who sat between them.

                “Don’t leave me out,” She growled as she peered down at Cassandra.

                The Seeker smirked. “Of course not.”

                She kissed the burning lips of the vashoth, feeling strong hands wrap around her waist, and a pair of light and soft fingers dance around her shoulder blades. The Inquisitor had shifter around them to Cassandra’s back, now laying kisses to her shoulder.

                As Cassandra gasped at the warm lips and travelling fingers, she smiled at the raw affection that poured through it all.

                She knew she made the right choice.


End file.
